criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Into Davy Jones' Locker
Into Davy Jones' Locker is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eleventh case of the season. It is featured as the fifth case set in the Theresa Harbor district of Aetherbourne. It was released on September 22, 2018 Plot After hearing dreadful news, we immediately proceed to the Nautical Nightmare and see if Bartholomew truly did die. After scrutinizing every room in the halls, we find a suspicious barrel with blood flowing out of it. Look into it, we find the headless body of Mr. Carver, clearly placed in a quick manner. After organizing evidence and interrogating all the suspects, it has narrowed down to only one person. The killer was none other than his own sister: Belinda Carver. She first denied all the evidence against her, but ultimately admitted to killing him. She states that she wanted to stop her brother before he entered but denied her persuasion. Belinda, having a bipolar disorder and depression, was not able to control her feelings. She entered the Nautical Nightmare and grabbed NightBeard's scimitar and sliced his head off. After the act, she felt immense sorrow and stuffed his body inside the barrel in hopes nobody would notice. She threw the head onto the sea so that evidences against her would be lesser. Judge Arceneaux sentences her to 40 years in a mental asylum. After the trial, Madelina comes to us stating someone left a message for us via vandalism. We then investigate the restaurant to find a spade sign on the tablecloth. Margeaux confirms, due to the manner of the vandalism, that this enigmatic ♤ is a man. This helps us narrow down the suspect list and eventually find Philip to arrest him once and for all. We also find in the restaurant a briefcase with the Nautical Nightmare's emblem atop it. Opening it, we find a half-burnt paper that includes a plan to attack Theresa Harbor and that it would deal great damage! We confront NightBeard in his ship immediately, to no avail. Not only did he refuse to cooperate with us, but he jumps off the ship to remain unseen. His status is currently unknown. The Coast Guard office will turn on their radar in hopes to find NightBeard. Summary Victim * Bartholomew Carver (Found headless inside a barrel) Murder Weapon * Scimitar Killer * Belinda Carver Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Sriracha Wings *This suspect can draw very well Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has an orange stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes cigarette *This suspect can draw very well Suspect's Appearance *This suspect does not have an orange stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Sriracha Wings *This suspect smokes cigarettes *This suspect can draw very well Suspect's Appearance *This suspect does not have an orange stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Sriracha Wings *This suspect smokes cigarettes *This suspect can draw very well Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has an orange stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Sriracha Wings *This suspect smokes cigarettes *This suspect can draw very well Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has an orange stain Killer's Profile *The killer eats Sriracha Wings *The killer smokes Cigarettes *The killer can draw very well *The killer has an orange stain *The killer is a woman Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lower Halls (Clues: Bloody Barrel, Faded Plaque) *Look Through Bloody Barrel (Result: Victim's Body) *Examine Faded Plaque (Result: Unknown Signature) *Identify who signed the plaque (New Suspect: Evelyn Arceneaux) *Talk to Evelyn Arceneaux about the victim. *Ask NightBeard when he last saw the victim. (New Crime Scene: Le Chaleur) *Investigate Le Chaleur (Clues: Torn Note, Bloody Glove) *Examine Torn Note (New Suspect: Madelina Nuñez) *Ask Madelina why she waited for the victim *Collect Sample from Glove (Result: Orange Substance) *Analyze Orange Substance (09:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer eats Sriracha Wings) *Autopsy Body (18:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer smokes Cigarettes) *Go to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Boat (Clues: Smartphone, Carved Message, Dirty Photograph) *Examine Smartphone (New Suspect: Belinda Carver) *See how Belinda is holding up (Attributes: Belinda smokes cigarettes) *Examine Carved Message (New Suspect: Albert Norton) *Ask Albert Norton why he wanted to stop the victim from becoming a pirate (Attributes: Albert eats Sriracha Wings and smokes cigarettes) *Collect sample from Dirty Photograph (Result: Vermillion Smudge) *Examine Vermillion Smudge (Result: Sriracha Wings; New Crime Scene: Dining Table) *Investigate Dining Table (Clues: Photo of the victim, Locket, Briefcase) *Examine Locket (Result: Bartholomew's picture) *Ask Madelina Nuñez why she kept the locket (Attributes: Madelina eats Sriracha Wings and smokes cigarettes) *Unlock Briefcase (Result: Algorythmic Codes) *Analyze Algorythmic Codes (12:00:00; Result: Pirate Codes) *Talk to NightBeard about calling the victim a potential traitor (Attributes: NightBeard smokes cigarettes) *Analyze Photo (06:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer can draw very well) *Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Investigate Boat Quarters (Clues: Crowbar, Trash Can, Big Key) * Collect fingerprints from crowbar (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints (03:00:00; Result: Albert Norton) * Question Albert about breaking in the victim's boat (Attributes: Albert and NightBeard can draw very well) * Look through Trash Can (Result: Faded Letter) * Examine Faded Letter (Result: Belinda's persuasion) * Ask Belinda why she still tried to stop the victim (Attributes: Belinda eats Sriracha Wings and can draw very well; Madelina can draw very well) * Examine Big Key (Result: Evelyn's angry message) * Ask Evelyn why the victim did not deserve to get the key (Attributes: Evelyn eats Sriracha Wings and can draw very well) * Investigate Hall Corner (Clues: Scimitar, Empty Bucket) * Analyze Scimitar (06:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer has an orange stain; Murder Weapon Found: Scimitar) * Collect Saliva from Bucket (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva (15:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer is a woman) * Take Care of the Killer Now! * Go to A Nautical Nightmare (5/6) A Nautical Nightmare (5/6) * Go see what Madelina wants (Reward: 20 000 Coins) * Investigate Le Chaleur (Clues: Tablecloth, Briefcase) * Examine Tablecloth (Result: ♤ Sign) * Analyze Sign (15:00:00; ♤'s Attributes: ♤ is a man) * Thank Madelina for the valuable information * Examine Briefcase (Result: Half-burnt paper) * Examine Half-Burnt Paper (Result: NightBeard's plan to attack Theresa Harbor) * Interrogate NightBeard about this (Reward: Eyepatch) * Investigate Lower Halls (Clues: Torn Paper) * Recover Torn Paper (Result: NightBeard's last will) * Ask Albert Norton why NightBeard would bequeath the ship to him in case Sebastian would die (Reward: Burger) * Move on to the Next Case! (1 star) Trivia * Into Davy Jones' Locker is a phrase used to indicate imminent death (i.e.: If we don't find him, he most likely went into Dave Jones' Locker) Navigation Category:Theresa Harbor Category:All Fanmade Cases